Rewrite ${(3^{-3})(3^{6})}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Answer: ${ (3^{-3})(3^{6}) = 3^{-3+6}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{-3})(3^{6})} = 3^{3}} $